A recurring problem in the continued use of personal computers and other like devices is the time involved and difficulty in replacing a failed component. For example, if a power supply fails ands needs to be replaced, the user or technician must disconnect all the components wired to the power supply before removal of the failed unit. Disconnecting the a myriad of components and then reconnecting them after replacement of the failed unit is an inefficient use of technician time and owner finances at best.
The forgoing discussion suggests not only the desirability of a power supply which contains components which are easily replaced, but also suggests the various applications for which such a device may be used. Accordingly, the present invention provides a solution to the problems mentioned above.